1. Technical Field
This invention relates to umbrellas and parasols that have a center support shaft from which extends a plurality of ribs secured to the top of the shaft. A plurality of deployment ribs are secured to the ribs and slide up and down the shaft extending the ribs which are covered by a water-repellent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been well developed over the years with the basic structural configuration of the umbrella well-defined and well understood by those skilled in the art.